Le Hobbit: un voyage dans le temps
by Merenrys
Summary: Un voyage dans le temps,de nouveaux personnage et de belles histoires d'amour (sans trop de guimauve :p)
1. Présentation

Le Hobbit : Un voyage dans le temps

Synopsis :

Lorsque Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne se retrouve projeté dans le futur (à cause d'un certain magicien qui consomme trop de champignon) avec sa compagnie, Biblon et Gandalf, il est sûr que ça ne sera pas sans conséquence pour eux. Entre la découverte d'autres « royaumes » autour de la Terre du Milieu, s'adapter à une civilisation inconnue et peut être trouvé son âme sœur nos quinze héros vont avoir fort à faire pour retourner dans leur époque.

Présentation des personnages :

Famille Targaryen

Ewan : 28 ans (né le 17 Novembre 1986 en Lothlorien) , menuisier, célibataire , ainé de la famille , très protecteur envers Dany , blond aux yeux bleus, grand (1m80), un peu musclé, aime courir (jogging) et passionné par les armes anciennes.

Daenerys : 21 ans (née le 1er Mai 1993 à Fondcombe) , étudiante en histoire et langues anciennes (a de grande facilité), célibataire, 2nde de la famille et fausse jumelle d'Emélia , blonde aux yeux violets clairs, 1m70, intelligente et rusée (aime faire tourner les gens en bourrique), monte à cheval (sa jument se nomme Bélainor), fait du tir à l'arc et de l'escrime, dessine un peu (mais est douée),plutôt mince et belle, surnommée Dany, veut devenir historienne en mythes et légendes, protectrice envers Isy.

Emélia : 21 ans (née le 1er Mai 1993 à Fondcombe), étudiante en science, célibataire, 3ème de la famille et fausse jumelle de Dany, brune aux yeux verts émeraude, 1m70, elle est douce, serviable et agréable, musicienne (piano, violon/celle et flûte), veut devenir vétérinaire, surnommée Lia, plus discrète que sa sœur mais moins rebelle.

Mélion (« Mélionne ») : 18 ans (né le 26 Décembre 1996 en Comté), lycée en Bac Pro mécanique, en couple (elle s'appelle Eléana mais elle n'est pas importante pour l'histoire) ,4ème de la famille, il est drôle, insouciant et casse-cou, brun aux yeux bleus foncé, 1m80, musclé, pratique les arts martiaux et n'hésite pas à déclencher des bagarres.

Disia : 8 ans (née le 15 Aout 2006 à Erebor),CE2-Cm1, 5ème et dernière de la famille, blonde aux yeux verts foncé,1m35,elle est mignonne, calme et joyeuse, monte à cheval, très admirative de Dany qui la surnomme Isy.

Emma : 40 ans (née le 29 décembre 1966 au Gondor, morte le 15 Aout 2006 à Erebor), né sous le nom de Tarelle, elle à son premier enfant à 20 ans et meurt peu de temps après avoir donné naissance à Disia, elle confira la garde de ses enfants à son frère Richard ainsi que la fortune de la famille, elle était archéologue et a transmis sa passion à Dany.

Stéphane : 44 ans (né le 17 Avril 1962 à Erebor, mort le 20 Janvier 2005 à Erebor),il épouse Emma Tarelle alors qu'elle est enceinte d'Ewan bien que cela faisait déjà 6 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, il était militaire ce qui obligeait sa famille à beaucoup voyager, il mourut lors d'une explosion et 7 mois avant la naissance de Disia.

Richard Tarelle : 46 ans (née le 25 Mars 1960 au Gondor), il est le grand frère d'Emma et l'oncle des enfants de cette dernière, à la mort de sa sœur il prendra sous son aile ses neveux et nièces, il s'occupera de gérer la fortune colossal laissée en héritage et de l'éducation de Disia, il n'est pas marié et n'a personne dans sa vie, il travaille comme notaire au Gondor.

Ps : Oui j'ai pris Daenerys Targaryen comme personnage principal mais c'est simplement parce que j'adore son prénom et puis je trouve qu'elle va très bien avec l'univers de Tolkien (car GoT ressemble un peu à cet univers)

Autres Personnages :

Legolas et Tauriel feront eux aussi parti de l'aventure, ainsi que Smaug, Azog et tout ce qui va avec. Cependant il n'y aura pas Sauron, Bard ni le maître de Lacville.

Voilà j'espère que vous allez aimer ma Fanfic, j'essayerais de poster des chapitre le plus souvent possible (entre deux à trois jours d'intervalles) mais il se peut que j'oublie car je ne suis pas infaillible, je reste un être humain.


	2. Prologue

Terre du Milieu

2941 du T.A

Dans une forêt

Ils étaient tous les quinze autour du magicien « fou » qu'était Radagast le Brun. Celui-ci venait annoncer à Gandalf le Gris les activités étranges se produisant à l'intérieur de Dol Guldur. Les deux magiciens étaient très inquiet, de plus l'histoire d'un soi-disant « nécromancien » les troublés. Le chef de la compagnie de nain sembla manquer de patient, il est vrai que Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne n'aimait pas attendre après qui que ce soit.

Soudain un hurlement se fit entendre. « C'était un loup ? » demanda le cambrioleur hobbit il eut pour seule réponse l'attaque d'un warg sur Thorin, qui le tua d'un seul coup d'épé seconde warg apparut mais fut tué par une des flèches du plus jeune neuve de Thorin

Prit d'une certaine panique, alors qu'ils venaient d'apprendre que d'autres wargs arrivaient, Radagast leur proposa un sort qui permettrait aux nains d'aller à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici.

-C'est un sort trop compliqué et dangereux. Nous ne pouvons risquer de perdre un seul d'entre eux. Lui dit Gandalf

-Quel autre choix avons-nous ?demanda Thorin

-Aucun ! Nous n'avons plus de poneys, ils se sont échappés. informa Ori

Gandalf soupira et demanda à Radagast d'utiliser ce sort si compliqué. Il baragouina quelques mots étranges puis il y eu une forte lumière, aveuglante et chaude. La seconde d'après les nains étaient toujours dans la forêt mais les deux cadavres de wargs et le magicien avaient disparu.

- On n'a pas bougé ! C'est lui et les deux wargs qui sont ailleurs ! lâcha rageusement Fili

-Je vais le tuer. grogna Thorin

-Continuons vers le Sud. dit Gandalf


End file.
